Denied
by hikarisforever
Summary: first time writing a story! its tame at the moment but if people like it i will make it more steamy. Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first time writing something like this so please take it easy on me and let me know if you like it! :3 I obviously don't own anything and I'm just doing this for fun

Sasu/naru

Naruto swore as he landed on his ass for the third time in 10 minutes, he glared at the dark haired boy smirking down at him and scrambled to his feet

"Bastard! Fight me like a man and stop standing there"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the red faced blonde facing him and placed his hands on his hips

"Well I would if you could actually learn to stay on your feet baka, can't you do anything right?"

Naruto ran towards him cocking his fist back ready to punch the cocky bastard but as per usual Sasuke side stepped at the last moment sticking his leg out and tripping Naruto. Spitting dirt and blood out of his mouth Naruto grimaced and stood up again

"Sakura is stupid to love you!" glaring at Sasuke he starting walking off his ego too bruised to take another beating and heard footsteps trying to catch up to him

"I don't even like Sakura, I like someone else baka" Naruto felt Sasuke drape his arm over his shoulder and shrugged it off still fuming. He may be best friends with the jerk but there was only so much abuse a guy could take, Sasuke knew Naruto had feelings for the pink haired girl and still did nothing to dissuade her feelings towards him. He stayed silent glaring stonily ahead of him making a point to ignore the raven haired boy walking next to him so that their hips brushed occasionally

"look..if you want I'll talk to her but I don't know if it will do any good, would that make you happy?"

Sasuke grunted at Naruto hating that he'd upset his best friend again over a girl he would never feel anything towards. A wide grin split across Naruto's face as he stopped and jumped on Sasuke's back hugging him

"You know you're alright for a bastard Sasuke"

Sasuke groaned as the blonde wiggled on his back muttering under his breath about fat ass's and annoying blondes as he headed towards Naruto's house still giving the boy a piggy back under protest

Naruto stood in the kitchen of his apartment slurping cheap ramen while sasuke sprawled on the couch in the living room with one arm draped over his face and he tried to ignore the noises the blonde was making, good god you'd think he was masturbating he was moaning so much. Sasuke liked noodles as much as the next guy but he'd never found them to have an orgasmic appeal. Certain blonde idiots though…well that was a different story. Not that he could ever tell Naruto he was gay therefore NEVER going to be interested in that pink haired ninny that was constantly hounding him. He only had a soft spot for a blonde idiot that would or could never return his affections. He groaned and wished Naruto would finish eating so the slowly growing warmth hearing the blonde moan would go away, sheer torture being alone with him.

"Are you going to fuck that ramen baka or eat it?" sasuke grumbled shifting his positons slightly to ease his growing erection. Naruto wrinkled his nose at his friend knowing he could see him anyway and stuck his tongue out

"simple pleasures in life sasuke, don't deny me"

Sasuke rolled his eyes muttering about how he knew all about denying

Ok so that's my first attempt I know its short but I don't know if its any good or not so if anyone wants I'll carry on?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Naruto and sasuke were walking to school, well more running seen as sasuke slept in after having a restless night filled with dreams of blondes moaning his name. Naruto stormed off ahead occasionally shooting black glares to sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed as he quickened his pace trying to keep up

"Are you always this slow" Naruto fumed and he saw the school gates looming into view

Sasuke stayed silent and shoved his hands in his pockets slouching as if he didn't have a care in the world and heard Naruto mumbling under his breath

"stupi…basta…late…dentent…" infact he was so busy muttering and cursing he plowed straight into sakura who was loitering outside. Sasuke groaned and hurried over to the pair to hear the pink haired girl shouting expletives at a red faced Naruto

"sakura-chan I'm so, so sorry I didn't see you" Naruto stumbled through his words making sasuke grit his teeth. He could do so much better than that cow

"oh sasuke, hi" sakura fluttered her eyelashes at him brushing imaginary dirt from her clothes and leaned forward to place a well-manicured hand on his chest

"I thought I'd wait for you seen as you were running late today" she giggled and gave him what she thought must have been a cute and endearing look but it made him cringe. Naruto looked away from the pair of them trying to be discreet but sasuke saw the flash of hurt that shone in his eyes before he turned back to the problem at hand

"sakura we need to talk, okay?" sasuke removed her hand from his chest and started walking back the way he came looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following. He leaned against a tree as soon as he was out of ear shot of Naruto and forced a cold unfeeling glare onto his face, not hard considering his feelings for the girl in front of him. Sakura smiled coyly and reached a hand towards is face and he flinched back grabbing it before she could touch him

"No. listen, I have NO feelings towards you sakura. You know this we've spoken before your hurting Naruto and that's not fair to him" she screwed her nose up when he mentioned the blondes name and it fired his fury like nothing had before

"I will never like you, you're shallow and conceited and think of nothing but your own needs. Im not attracted to you ok? Now please stop I've tried to be friends with you for his sake but doing this is only hurting him more"

Sakura glared at him before shoving a pointed talon of a fingernail into his chest

"you're lucky your so cute so I'm going to forget this little incident ever happened. We belong together sasuke and that baka blonde will not stop that. He's pathetic trailing around after me like a well-trained dog I bet if I told him not to be friends with you he'd obey" sasuke felt his heart drop in his chest at her words and started to doubt himself

"oooh you don't like that idea do you, well be a good boy and I'll make sure that never happens" she smiled sweetly at him withdrawing her hand and curling her finger towards herself in a come hither gesture. Sasuke had a thought go through his mind, an evil thought that couldn't be taken back and he started to grin. He leaned in towards sakura as if you would kiss her neck lovingly and whispered

"I'm gay"

Stunned silence met him as the girl started to slowly turn beetroot in her anger, she visibly shook before she spat a sentence out

"I'm going to make you regret the day you ever crossed me sasuke-kun"


End file.
